


Ikea Furniture

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Ikea [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, bed breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Your bed gives up the ghost after a sleepless night with Bucky.





	

You were a light sleeper at the best of times, but ever since Bucky started staying over at your place, your sleeping pattern had taken a real hit. He was always late to bed, struggling to drift off, and when he did, he tossed and he turned. Even when he was awake, he did that too. And it kept you awake.

One night you found yourself on your back staring blankly at the ceiling, sighing quietly as Bucky shifted from his side to his back. He was positioned halfway down the bed, with his legs hanging off the edge. The covers were long gone. You were side by side.

“Am I keeping you awake?” he murmured.

Not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, you shook your head.

He rolled towards you and draped an arm across your exposed midriff, nuzzling against your side placing a few gentle kisses there for good measure. Your tired eyes opened with a jolt from his scruff bristling against your soft skin, your fingers snaking their way through his hair to the back of his neck. He gazed up at you with a devilish smirk.

“You know, Y/N, you can’t sleep, I can’t sleep,” he began, tracing circles with his finger across your stomach, “how ‘bout we wear each other out?”

You nodded, grinning widely. Barely a word had escaped your lips when Bucky was already in the process of positioning himself between your legs, clawing a trail up your thighs, lingering on your hips, up to the waistband of your underwear. He still wore that smirk on his lips as he ducked down to nip and nibble at your thighs, forcing tiny gasps from your mouth and marking the sensitive flesh.

He continued to tease you deliciously, heat growing between your legs. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, you hoped you could direct his attention to where you needed it most. Bucky’s arms were still hooked underneath your thighs, grasping at your hips, your skin turning white under his touch. Sensing your urgency, he pulled at the fabric of your panties and slipped them off before settling himself less than an inch away from your slit, relishing in your scent.

He licked one slow, broad stroke upwards, all the way from your entrance, stopping short of your clit. “Already so wet for me,” he whispered, his eyes meeting yours. Upping the pressure, he repeated the motion again. And again. Back to teasing you, denying you a little longer. Your teeth sank into your lower lip when, between those strokes, he began sucking lightly on your lips, now slick with your wetness, savouring it. Everything he did seemed so unbearably slow, and meticulous. The need for release raged inside you and everything Bucky did only made it grow, but not as quick as you it needed to.

You rolled your hips to meet the warmth of his mouth and each stroke his tongue grazed your clit, making just enough contact to coax quiet moans from you. Of course you grew louder when he lavished all of his attention on that swollen little nub of yours. Your fingernails dragged across his scalp as his tongue feverishly darted over your clit. With great care, a cold digit on Bucky’s left hand brushed past your entrance, coating it with your juices before he gently slipped it in. He let you acclimatise before inserting another, curling them both in on themselves in time with his ravenous mouth.

Your legs began to shake as you reached your peak. Bucky kept a steady rhythm as you hurriedly ground your cunt into Bucky’s face. Curse words came tumbling from your lips as Bucky hurled you over the edge.

Bucky sat back on his knees, admiring his dirty work with a smug grin as you struggled to catch your breath. Eventually you heaved yourself up and lazily leaned in, kissing him deeply, tasting yourself on his lips.

“Tired yet?” you asked breaking away, your voice hoarse.

“You’re asking me, the infamous Winter Soldier, if I’m worn out from going down on you?” he chuckled, pushing you back down by your shoulders and swiftly turning you on to your stomach, your face buried into the pillow. He grabbed another and slid it under your hips.

He dragged his left hand up your thigh before tightly squeezing your ass, you mewled in response.

“Give me your wrists,” Bucky commanded.

Complying, you placed your wrists at the small of your back, while Bucky restrained them with one hand. The anticipation was killing you.

His left hand now thumbed at your pussy, still sensitive from earlier.

“Bucky please…” you pleaded into the pillow, desperation filling you again as you attempted to back your hips up to his. He had you pinned, of course, you went nowhere.

He loomed over you completely, his stiff cock pressing tantalisingly against your ass. “Please what?” he growled into your ear. He delivered a swift smack to your ass for good measure.

“Please fuck me,” you begged almost pathetically.

You could almost picture the look on Bucky’s face. He adored hearing you beg for him, even better when you were so helpless. Wordlessly, he pulled his cock from his underwear, lining the glazed tip against your delicate opening. He paused, half expecting you to try and squirm your way onto his cock. You did just that, your efforts futile. 

When your efforts died down, he sank himself into you in one go, filling you, making you gasp. That first thrust was always the sweetest. A good amount of Bucky’s weight was now on you. He let go of your wrists, planting his hands on either side of you to steady himself as he began quickening his pace, biting at the exposed skin at your neck. The fact that you were nearly immobilised didn’t thwart your attempts at grinding your hips to meet Bucky’s cock as he filled you with purposeful strokes.

Among the sounds of flesh on flesh, and growls and howls, you two had failed to hear the quiet cracking of the bed frame underneath you both. That was until you both crashed to the floor as it gave way underneath your aggressive rutting.

“Shit! Are you ok?” Bucky asked, sitting up and propping himself up on the nightstand.

“Yeah,” you responded unfazed and straddling him, allowing your hands to roam across his chest, “let’s finish the job.”

You lowered yourself onto Bucky’s cock, allowing him to fill you yet again, angling your hips in just the right way. Bucky gave a low moan, throwing his head back. 

Having you ride him was one of Bucky’s favourite things. His mouth would always find its way to your breasts; he began biting and sucking hungrily at your skin, still marked from the previous night. The combination of pleasure and slight pain made you tighten up around his cock that was still buried in your cunt. His hands delivered intermittent spanks to your ass when they weren’t digging into your hips like a vice. He was growing tense.

“Are you gonna cum for me, Buck?” you sighed breathlessly against his neck.

“Fuck, Y/N…. yeah. Fuck me harder, princess,” he groaned, his face flushed scarlet.

You began bringing yourself down on Bucky’s cock more forcefully, not letting up as he began to throb inside you. 

Exhausted, the only thing left to do was to collapse in a sweaty heap on the floor, tangled together.

The following morning, you woke up on the floor, cocooned in your quilt, surrounded by pillows. Those certainly weren’t there when you nodded off.

The jarring sound of a hammer meeting nails pierced through your slumber, and when you opened your eyes, you found that Bucky wasn’t beside you. No, he was fully clothed and attempting to put your bed back together again. 

You rolled onto your back. “Buck, it’s a lost cause, get back here and love me,” you grumbled dramatically.

He hadn’t turned around to face you, but you could definitely hear him giggle.

“I’m never buying ikea furniture again,” you continued sleepily, “especially not with the way you fuck. You’re an animal, Buck! You were unhinged last night.”

Throwing down the wooden slat in his hands, he turned around to look at you, still giggling and shaking his head. “I take it you want breakfast?” he beamed, changing the subject.


End file.
